Who SAID It's not Possible?
by Zeani
Summary: My Name is Versia. I'm an Akuma. Or am I? I'm a former exorcist before my last mission went awry. I was captured and a virus turned me to a half-akuma. Who SAID that's NOT possible? Can The order change her back to normal or is she stuck as an Akuma? (THIS CONTAINS YAOI! Happy fangirls? Ship Laven! Also, KandaxOC. I'm sorry...NOTE: Fone from being Dead, TykixOC. Yes I ship ALOT)
1. Chapter 1

The Girl As an Akuma...  
I don't KNOW anymore!I'm to confused...  
Who am I?Versia...  
What am I?I don't know...  
A bright light shone in Versia's eyes. She heard a voice.  
"Awake my Akuma, go forth and kill and become stronger." She felt as if this voice was familiar, but something in her yearned her to disobey. Soemthing else made her. She stood and bowed.  
"Yes, Lord Millennium..." And with that she disappeared...

AT THE ORDER

They were in a frantic. They're best exorcist was captured on a mission. Her Name was Versia. She had one red eye and one blue one, she had dark DARK grey hair nearly black. Her hair had streaks of white. She was captured on a mission retrieving innocence. Went missing, her partner, dead. They got word of AKuma activity in Germany. Innocence in the area as well...

GERMANY

Allen and Leenalee were on the job. The town that rewinds itself. Akuma activity was here to. Coincidental, this was the SAME TOWN in witch Versia went missing. They ended up splitting to find the cause of the phenomenon. Allen walked down an alley and saw a Girl getting attacked my an Akuma. Allen activated his arm and the women fled.  
"WAIT!"He called. But she left. Gone. When he finished up there he went to the pub to meet with Leenalee. A little surprise awaited beyond those doors...

Versia's POV

She saw an exorcist walk into the pub and of course followed. Something about him felt almost, familiar. She walked in and saw him at a table with a girl with pigtails. She sempt more familiar. She walked in more.  
"VERSIA?!"The two called.  
"Uh, who are you two?" She asked.  
"Y-you don't remember us?"A voice ringed in her THEM!Another said don't. She didn't want to. She didn't think she had to. She was already a level 2. No need to throw it away unless told to. Right? She looked at the two exorcist.

"No..." She replied at last.


	2. Let the gamesBEGIN!

But I still Know you! Sorta...Maybe...Nope...  
(I state this now: My uploader on fanfic hates me and some things will get chopped off. Have fun decoding what's decoding. I'll do my best to root out most! ALSO: I apolagize for my laziness. I don't feel like writing all of Germany. It took 4 frickin' episodes.)

The Akuma at the bar suddenly activated their forms. Versia leapt back. Her eyes widened. She felt something inside her change...morph... next thign se knew she was in her form to. But she attacked the OTHER akuma. She turned to Allen,Leenalee, and some other girl.  
"GOOOO!"Her voice boomed. Her Akuma form was like a dragon/griffin/GIANT SNAKE mix. She had the height of a griffin, she had a dragons long neck and wings and club-like tail. She had the giant teeth of a giant snake. Her Level 2 abilities revolved with Flames and Ice. She strangled one and the other she smashed it's head in. The others got away and she hissed in anger. She flew off to find Allen and Leenalee. She had remembered their names. She was remembering...  
_"Kanda! Stop being so rude!" Leenalee scolded._  
_"Yuu-chan~ Why are you always such a grouch!" Versia pouted at him and she noticed he blused.(Did I not mention I ship my oc x kanda?)She blinked and felt herself blush._  
_"I don't need to bother myself with you!" he shouted and stomped off._  
_"Well someone's on her period~" Versia mocked singsong. She saw Lavi and Allen walk up..._  
_"You got a mission with Dimitri."Allen said and continued to the cafeteria._  
Versia flashed back into the present. She was in her human form and noticed she was looking up at a ceiling. She was in a bed...  
"What?" She tried to get up ut couldn't. She saw a familiar arm pinning her. Allen's Innocence.  
"ALLEN GET OFF ME!"  
"Not Until you tell me how you became an Akuma! You turned into one!"  
"I don't know!" I shouted back. She flailed against the restraints she was under. Allen just pushed down harder making her gasp in pain.  
"Yes you do..." She noticed he was on the brink of crying and leenalee WAS. She felt herself cry. She DID know.  
"If you want to know, then..."Her voice trailed. Allen looked at her and nodded and deactivated his innocence. Versia sat up and sat cross-legged.  
"It started on my last mission, here. Me and Dimitri were surrounded by around 10 level 2's. We couldn't hold up for long. He was killed after we killed 5 Akuma. I knew I could handle the last few. But we were surprised by a Noah. I forgot that Noah's name. But next I knew he knocked me out. I woke up chained to a table. The Earl, he injected me with something and said that I wouldn't be fighting against him for long. Then everything blurred. I couldn't see straight. I passed out. Now I'm here. It's truly ALL I know." Allen looked shocked. Leenalee was once more on the brink of tears.  
" I remember so little..." I whispered. I felt tears slide down my cheeks. I killed. I killed enough to fill an ocean with blood. I was a level 2.(yes POV switch XD)I knew I had no chance at redemption.

5 MONTHS LATER

Versia was welcome back to the order with open arms regardless of her condition.  
I was sitting with Allen,Leenalee,LAvi,and Yuu in the cafeteria.(Making this MODERN!) I had my headphones on listening to my music. Just rock music. Hardcore screamo. Soon we were called down to Komui's.  
"What the Hell sister-complex?" I asked.  
"Well, I see you 4 could use some bounding to make you a more efficient team."Komui said.  
"Oh hell no! I'm not going to bound with these numskulls!" I hissed. Eventually Me and Kanda got tied down to the same sofa.I just blasted my music in my ears. Soon I got the ripped out of my ears along with my MP3 out of my pocket.  
"WHAT THE HELL!?"I shouted.I saw Lavi took my MP3.  
"Baka Usagi...give it back,"I shifted to my akuma form,"Or I will devour you whole..." Lavi jsut unplugged my headphones blasting my music all around the room.I instantly attacked him my huge claws aimed for his throat. He dodged and then I felt something restrain me when I de-akuma formed. I glared at Kanda.  
"REALLY?!"I shouted.I wiggled in his arms trying to get free.  
"LET ME GOO!"I just sat down and I noticed I was sitting on his lap. I saw him blushing and I felt heat rise to my cheeks. Then I noticed my screamo music was still ringing in the room. Komui looked at Kanda who had on his headphones. I gave him that:'I got this' look. I quickly grabbed his headphones and ripped them out of his ears then took his MP3. He tried to grab it giving my the opportunity to get free. I rolled onto the floor and unplugged his headphones. We had the same taste in music. Everyone was laughing. I handed kanda back his MP3 and Headphones and remained on the floor.  
"Why are we even doing this? It's soo boorriiingg"  
"Well I think I've stalled enough. You 4 are to hunt down General Cross."  
"But that will takkee foorrreeevvveeerrrrrrr"I whined.  
"Well, get some good walking shoes. We are gathering all the exorcist generals."  
"But Cross ALWAYS goes from one place to another flirting with women and then getting laid." I stated matter-of-factually. Everyone sweat dropped. I sighed in defeat. We left all together.I just wanted this to be over even though we just Even. The train ride was even more awkward. We were all in the same cabin. Just us.  
"OK, I hate the awkward silence, let's get SOME SORT of a conversation started!"  
"Yeah. It is kinda awkward." Allen sighed.  
"Ooh, did I show you guys one of my akuma abilities?IT'S SO EPIC!" I shouted. I walked into the alley and went into my akuma form and faced the back door. I let out a huge breath of blue flames that upon impact of the door, turned to ice.I then let out a roar shattering the ice and the door. I went into my human form.  
"Cool, huh?" I asked.  
"Your Akuma form is useful." Lavi said. I smirked.  
"It lets me do A LOT! I can fly! Well not now, but in my AKuma for can!" I chimed. They all laughed. I noticed my clothes were somewhat ripped. Heat rose to my face and I covered myself while blushing.  
"SHUT UP ASS HATS! Besides the order ahs to get special fabric for me for a new uniform that can withstand when I change to my akuma form. You all know that!" I hissed. Kanda was looking away, blushing. I blinked. Why is it when ever i'm around her starts blushing? I switched into one of the 20 spare uniforms I brought along. I felt my head reel. I swayed and fell to the floor. The room spun more and I saw my visiong got fuzzy. I know what this is. Blood lust. Akuma suffer this if they don't kill. I might go kill crazy soon. Akuma will be my target. And there aren't any in this area.  
"A-allen, search for akuma with your eye"I managed to say.  
"Why?"  
"DO IT DAMMIT! IN CASE YOU DON'T KNOW AKUMA HAVE A BLOOD LUST! If I don't kill soon, I might kill innocent people..."I felt the room sway as I stood. The train stopped. I popped my head out, akuma!  
"AKUMA!" I called merrily. I leapt out the window and went in my Akuma form and latched onto the first one. I swatted it's head with my sharp claws of my AKuma form. It swung at me but I ascended above reach.I spew jutting hot and cold flames down upon the 2. I landed I felt much better and everything was clear again. I flew into the train and went into my human form. My outfit wasn't torn this time.  
"What was that about?" Lavi asked, sounding shocked.  
"Akuma have a blood lust. I am still half Akuma. I MUST kill or I might go back to my Akuma state."I stated flatly.  
"You mean, we'd have to.."  
"Yes, you'd have no choice but to kill me. My innocence however has control, so I'd go on a mad dash for akuma hunting. I can detect them. Blend with them. I also receive transmissions form the Earl, however if one the it's strong enough, I'll obey, and do as he says." I whispered the last part.

_  
LETS DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!

We were In edo. Kanda went to find General Tiedoll. Allen may or may not be dead. It was just I, Lavi, Krory, Leenalee, Bookman, and 3 men from a shipwreck and a fellow Akuma fleeing form 3 other level 3 and Chomesuke(Dunno if I spelt it right :P) were level 2's. No match for those 3. Soon both me and Chomesuke gt a transmission from the Earl. It was damn strong. Chomesuke had a chance to withstand it, but I had none. The black Akuma star appeared on my forehead.  
"I'm sorry guys, I must obey..."I said in monotone. Just as I was about to spring up and away I felt someone grab me.I turned and saw Krory and Lavi holding me down.  
"You have to fight it!" Lavi shouted at me.  
"It's to powerful a transmission, it's...to...strong..."I gasped. The world spun and I fell. I am still learning to get control of my Akuma abilities.I clenched my eyes it together! Your not an akuma! Your an exorcist!DAMMIT!I mentally slapped myself. We kept going, onto Edo.  
We arrived and hour or so later. We saw it, a shit load of level 3's and the ENTIRE noah family.  
"Guys, lets make an entrance hmmm?" I asked.  
"Your not going to-"Before krory could finish his sentence I leapt off the building and took air in my Akuma form.I zig-zagged around the level 3's suffering minor shoves and yells of 'watch it'. I charged the noah clan from where I landed on a level 3's head. The spikes on my head glittering in the moonlight. I headbutt a Noah. Just a random one. Tall, blonde hair tied back. I leapt back before anything else could happen and back flipped off the building and converted and pushed my self off the building and towards Lavi and the others.  
"Hehehe" I snickered."THAT WAS SOOO FUN!" I shouted and spun in a the battle begin...  
(Sorry if it's not the greatest and on so much I skipped. I just have so little for Germany and Such XD)


End file.
